


Memories Are All I Have Left

by CassieHalliwell



Category: Hex (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 13:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6242017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassieHalliwell/pseuds/CassieHalliwell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thelma muses over Cassie's death and whose fault it was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories Are All I Have Left

Cassie’s death was an accident, I get that. She died protecting Malachi. But Ella’s the one that killed her and even though it was accidental, that doesn’t make it right. So I find myself alone once again, not including Ella and Leon. (They’re human, I meant ghost-wise).

You might think that I’d hate Ella and that I’d have good grounds to. But you’re wrong. Well, that I hate her anyway. My only problem is Ella is that she can seem so heartless sometimes. She didn’t even seem the slightest bit upset after killing Cassie. More annoyed that she’d got in the way. I guess after nearly 500 years of killing, you can’t really let your emotions get in the way.

But, in the end, I know the fault lies with both Azazeal and Malachi. It was Azazeal who kept telling her she couldn’t let her innocent son die. Malachi is far from innocent. He killed Maya just so he could use me. Saying her would take her away from me if I didn’t do what he wanted.

But now I have nothing to lose. And I intend on helping Ella and Leon to get rid of the Nephelim and Malachi even if it costs me my own (after)life.


End file.
